A Diary of a Sixth Grader
by XxX FairyDust XxX
Summary: What would happen if Spain invaded the US and a little girl only had her diary to prove that it happened?


By: Elizabeth Gilbert

Dear Diary, Oct. 13, 2020

Today is horrible! I mind as well tell you at the beginning. Oh, by the way, if you are looking for a happy ending, this isn't something you should be reading!

I was reading my book at school, _Once upon a time, _and I heard some sounds… It sounded like helicopters but millions! Everyone went to the window, even the teacher, to figure out what the heck was going on, and, you guessed it, millions of helicopters! Everywhere! I bet if you had been in space and looked down, it probably looked like we had been over run with flies! But, this scared me and the rest of the class! This defiantly wasn't something to joke about. An alarm rang in the school, no alarm like I had ever heard and our teacher, Ms. Gilbert, yelled, "Go into your houses! Don't come out! Run! Run!" she yelled. Everyone in my class screamed and ran into the halls. I looked for my best friend, Margaret but we always called her Meggie. When I found her, I grabbed her by the hand, "Come on, my house is closer than yours! Come on!" I yelled and I pulled her out of the school, towards my house. When we got to my house, we ran in and locked the door behind us. We were breathing hard. My heart felt like it was going to pop right out of my chest, but, it didn't. Then, I noticed that my mom wasn't in the house. I figured that but it scared me, "Meggie," I asked her, shaking like crazy, "what about my mom?" I asked her. She was laying on the floor, not daring to look outside, "I-I-I don't know… What about my mom t-t-too?" she asked, "Maybe we should call them," I asked hopefully, she nodded and we ran for our phones. We dialed quickly but, we never got to them. The person thing on the phone said this, "We are very sorry but we have taken over the U.S.A. You are no longer to speak from phones but by mail. Gracias!" the person who said it was female and Mexican… or Spanish… I didn't know, I just wanted to get to my mom. I started for the door but Meggie stopped me, "What are you thinking? You can't go out there! Spain has taken over!" Meggie looked down, I noticed that she was crying. I too was crying, "They'll come! We just have to write a letter," I sobbed through the tears. Right then, a hard pounding came on the door, "Open up!" it yelled with a heavy Spanish accent. I ran to the door and unlocked it to meet a Spanish man, "Yes?" I asked shakily, "Who lives here?" he asked. I didn't answer, too shocked to answer, "Names woman, names!" he yelled. I shook my head, "Yes sir," I thought for a moment, "My mother lives here. As does my father. I live here too," I told him, "I want names!" he yelled. I covered my ears, "Yes sir. My mother's name is Jade Eve, my father's being Augusto Eve. Mine is Rosa Eve," I told him, "Who is that?" he asked. He pointed his gun at her, "That's my friend, Margaret Talasko," I told the man, "Why is she here?" he asked. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, "She came over when… your men's helicopters covered the sky. I live closer so-" he cut me off, "What's your family's names and were do you live!" he yelled. I looked at Margaret, "I live at 563 South Gate lane. My mother's name is Janice Talasko, my father's name is Harrison Talasko, my two older brother's names are Ben and Xavior Talasko. My older sister's name is Autumn Talasko," Meggie stood up straight and tall, "Very well," he grunted, "I will be back," he yelled and he walked away. I shut the door and locked it, "I want mom," I looked at Meggie, ran up to her and hugged her, "Me too Rosa, me too!" Meggie hugged back. Now it's late… Really late, Bye!

Love, Rosa Eve.

Dear Diary, Oct. 14, 2020

Diary, today is even worse! The man at the door yesterday came again with terrifying news. All of the police men and women were to be shot today. As were the fire fighters and the mayor himself! Why do you ask that this is bad? My mother is a police officer! Meggie's mother is a fire fighter. The man had then tied us together and led us to the town hall. All of the fire fighters and the police were lined up, facing us. I saw mom. I ran up to her and hugged her, Meggie trailing behind, "Mom, I don't want you to die! Please! Please!" I yelled, my face tear stricken, but, to my surprise, she was smiling, "Don't cry. Just be safe. I'll visit you in your dreams when I'm an angle. I promise… I'll tell you how to get through. I promise. I love you, but, you must go," she pushed me away lightly as the man pulled us back, "Mom!" I screamed. "Mom! Mom!" Meggie was screaming for her mother too but they seemed not to hear us, "Don't do this to them!" I pleaded, "Don't do this!" I screamed. As I looked up, there was the sound of shots being taken. The screams and cries from the crowed. As I looked up, I saw my mother die. She was smiling, but she was dead. I screamed and cried. The man took us back to my house. We were surprised to see Meggie's brothers and sister. Meggie smiled and hugged them, as did I, "Is she?" Autumn asked. Meggie and I nodded. They all started crying, "I tried to stop the men! I really did!" I told them but it was no use. Why did stupid Spain have to take over the U.S. They could've taken over Russia or something. As long as it wasn't us… I dare not tell more. I'm sorry… I'll tell you about tomorrow… What ever sorrow it brings…

Love, Rosa Eve

Dear Diary Oct. 15, 2020

I'm scared today! Today, it was just like a normal day. But, the light's went out and we can't use any electronics! I half way think I'm loosing my mind! Meggie is really the only one who's keeping me sane… Her and this diary. Also, today they took away all of our clocks and calendars! I don't know why. Perhaps they don't want us to know what time it is and what day? Oh well, I'm glad I have this book if I didn't, I would loose my mind! Also, today I found out that the man's name is Fernando Rodriguez. He told us that our new 'mayor' is Juan Ricardo. Tomorrow we have to go to school because our teachers have something to tell us… I'm afraid that it's going to be bad news… Hopefully it'll be our normal teachers rather than the Spanish men. Oh, and get this, we have to wear a uniform to school or when ever we have to go there for a 'special announcement' I don't even want to think what that is. He also said that on Halloween, we may dress up but we have to go to the town square for something. I don't really know if I want to go but, I guess we kinda have to. He also asked if I were Christian, which I am and I had to come with him. I had to get a tattoo! It's on my left arm, under my wrist. They are just numbers though. My numbers are 5589076. They asked Meggie's religion, she's a Jew and they didn't take her away. I have a really bad feeling about this. I've been scrubbing my numbers ever sense the man left but I guess you really do have to get it surgically removed… At least I think that's what it is… Now, I'm guessing that it's around 9:00Bye! Love, Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 16, 2020

Terrifying news! I went to school today and these are the exact words of what Ms. Gilbert told us today:

"Welcome back to school today kids, but, this will be your last day coming here. The school will be knocked down and used for our _mayors_ _castle._ Women, you are not to leave your house unless you are pretty much the only one there. Men, you go get the groceries and other needs for survival. Women, you will make your clothes from now on. You do not make shoes. The men or women of the house will get those needs from you. Christians, stand up if you are one," I and a couple other people stood up, "Yesterday, the Spanish guards took you to get a tattoo, correct?" we all nodded, "Do not go with them any more! If he comes, don't get the door if you are alone. If you have someone over, have them get the door and have them tell the guard that you have killed yourself. He will probably look at you, to make sure that you are dead. To do that, take one of these pills, put fake blood all around you and on you. It will make him believe that you are dead. If you do answer the door again, you all will be taken to a Concentration camp. If you don't know how to sew, just try. That's all today. I bid you all a farewell and good luck!" she smiled a sad smile and she left. I looked at Meggie, "Now what?" I had asked. She shrugged. I got up and then I walked to Jay. She too was a Christian, "Hey Jay," she looked up at me, "My number is 1309887 what's yours?" she asked. I looked at my under wrist, "5589076," I told her. She smiled, "Good luck," she said as she got up and she left. I walked back to Meggie, "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. She got up and we started for the door to out of the school. Outside our guard came to us, "Ready?" he asked, his gruff accent scared me a bit but, I nodded. He tied our hands and he pushed us into a car. I bit my lip, stopping myself from punching him. I just looked forward as he hand cuffed us to a bar in the car. He then got into the front and started going. I thought about a movie called Salt. It was a very old movie… From when Ms. Gilbert was a kid. I had watched it once. I thought that maybe I could get a tazer and taze him but I didn't do it… I would die defiantly. Soon, we got to my house. He pushed us out after he unhand cuffed us, "Go inside!" he ordered, "I'll be back for you, Rosa," he rolled his tongue extra long on my name. I just glared and walked inside, "Great! Were are we going to get a bag of blood and those pills?" I asked. Then I remembered that I had taken a couple and she had put a lot of bags of fake blood in our back packs. I smiled, "Never mind," I said. After that, we cooked dinner and gave it to Meggie's brother's and sister, "Delicious!" they commented, "Thank you," I smiled, taking another scoop full of macaroni, "It's nothing special," I added, "It's better than nothing," Xavior said. Meggie glared at him, "Well, one of you need to go and get groceries," Meggie told them, "Why us?" he asked, "Because you're the men of the house. Women can't leave! And get this, we have to make our clothes!" I told him. He huffed, "Xavior, why can't you at least act your age?" Ben asked. Ben was twenty-six years old. Xavior was sixteen, Autumn was fourteen, Meggie was eleven and I was eleven. After that, we played go fish then, we went outside in our back yard and drank some rootbeer. MMM. I love rootbeer. After that, we got ready for bed and we played Clue, it's an old board game. We had lot's of fun! Well, now it's gotta' be midnight or eleven O'clock. So, goodnight! Love, Rosa Eve.

Dear Diary, Oct.17, 2020

There wasn't much going on today except that there were so many gun shots in the night that I couldn't keep track. I'll write tomorrow. Bye.

Love,

Rosa Eve.

Dear Diary, Oct. 17, 2020

Today, the guard came to my door. I took the pill and put the blood on my body. I grabbed a fake gun and shot it. Meggie put the blood on me. She washed her hands afterward and then she got the door, "Y-y-yes?" she asked, a couple tears falling from her eyes, "Rosa, where is Rosa?" he asked, "Follow me," Meggie took the man to me. He grunted. He checked for a heart beat. Nothing. He looked at the blood, and tasted it! I mean he touched it then stuck his finger in his mouth. I almost blew my cover when he did that, luckily, I didn't. He grunted again and tore up a piece of paper. He glared at Meggie, "What did she do to herself?" he asked, "She murdered herself. She was sick of the world and how it is and killed herself," he looked at Meggie, then at me and his stare softened a bit, "Do you need to hide somewhere?" he finally asked. Meggie looked at him, "What?" she asked, "What do you mean?" she looked quizzically at him, "I'm really not a guard. I'm Rosa's uncle. I would've hidden her today but she killed herself," at that time, I moved, "Wait, what?" I asked, getting up, "Uncle Fernando?" I asked, looking at him. He looked almost like my uncle Fernando but a bit different. But, he nodded. I smiled and hugged him, "Uncle Fernando! What are you doing here?" I asked. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm Spanish, "Our king sent us here to take over. When he sent me to your house, I couldn't blow my cover outside! I wouldn't hurt you ever. When my sister, your mother died, I couldn't cry. But that night, I did. Then, guess what happened… Well I'd rather show you," he got up and went to his car. I still sat where I was when he pushed mom into the house! I instantly got up and ran to her comforting hug, "Mom!" I cried tears of joy, "How?" I asked, "How?" she smiled, "The bullet just skinned my side. I acted like I died but that's not important! When I saw Fernando, I had to fight for life. Knowing that he was your guard, I had hope. Hope!" she smiled and covered her face, "If you're here? Where's dad?" I asked. Mom took a deep breath and hugged me, "I'm so sorry. He was taken to a concentration camp. Meggie's mother is actually dead though," she added. I hugged mom as hard as I could, "He got taken away at work?" he asked. Mom nodded, "We can adopt Meggie and her family, would you like that?" mom asked. I nodded, "Yes, yes mommy!" I let go and I hugged Meggie, "We're going to adopt you," I smiled. Meggie didn't smile. She just looked forward. I turned around to see a guard with a gun, pointed at Xavior. I froze. Xavior moved and the guard shot at him. I don't know what came over me but I ran in front of him. The bullet went through my leg but didn't break it. I'm very weak now. I'm going to sleep. Bye!

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 18, 2020

Today, I have scary news. After Uncle Fernando left, a new guard came. He asked for me personally. He then put me in his truck and I didn't even get to say bye. I was too scared, "Were are you taking me?" I had asked, "No were in particular," he said, with a sly smile. Oh, I was also handcuffed to a bar, "What's your name?" I asked, "Julio Venixon," he said. I glared, "Where are you taking me?" I yelled it this time, "Oh, lookie here, were here," he glared at me and took me from the back and chained me, "Welcome to a concentration camp. Enjoy your stay!" he laughed and pushed me to another guard who pushed me onto an elevator. The guard in there then pushed the tenth floor. He pushed me out and right then I met the 'mayor.' He was small and fat. He had black hair and gleaming green eyes. When he smiled, he had one gold tooth. He had a small nose and wore a monkey suit, "Ah," he said then he started speaking in Spanish. Although I was Spanish also, he spoke to fast so I just looked at him, with my head cocked to the left side, "So you speak English, huh?" he asked. I nodded, "You are dark complected and from my notes I have here, it says that you are Spanish, why don't you speak it?" he yelled. His breath stank like a dogs, "You speak to fast," I told him in a very snotty voice, "Talking back will only have you shot!" he snapped his finger and about twenty guards came out, all armed and their guns were all pointed at me, "Now little girl, you will stay here until it is your turn to be put in the gas chamber, got it?" he hissed. Then, he grabbed my left arm and pushed up my sleeve. He looked at my number, "You are a very lucky one, girl, you will be the last to be killed," he growled. I sneered and he pushed me backward, "Take her to her room!" he yelled, snapping once again. The man in the elevator pulled me in and went to floor eight. When we got there he pushed me in the room and locked the door. I turned around to see other people. They were like me, they were normal. I new a couple. And one of those were Jay. I smiled, "Hi Jay," I greeted. It looked like she had been crying, but, she waved. There were two other people that I knew from in the room. One was named Sandra and the other was Poppy. Sandra and Poppy were sisters. There were three other people in the room that I had seen around the neighborhood but I had no idea who they were. So, I sat down beside Jay and I started righting in my diary. I always keep my diary with me at all times. Now, it's… dark I guess I could say. I'm sleeping on the ground with a couple of blankets. I'm guessing it's going to be a hard day tomorrow… Wish me luck!

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Dairy, Oct. 19, 2020

It's officially been two whole days in the concentration camp and I'm still alive. All night and day there's screaming. I'm terrified for me and my family. We have three meals a day, all they are, are cheese, bread, and some meat. To drink all we have is dirty water. For warmth at night, we have blankets but they aren't very warm. Today, I found out that I could make a fire. That's what I'm righting beside. The nice warm fire. If the guards found out about the fire, we would be shot down immediately. All I have for friends are Jay, Sandra and Poppy. Sandra and Poppy are nine and they always stay in the corner. Jay and I stay in the middle and my other roommates stay on their bed. I don't know why they get the bed. I asked them once and all I got was a punch in the face and a, "Because we are going to die before you!" and after that the finger. It wasn't very good. After they punched me, I punched them back of coarse. I gave her a bloody lip and nose. I was pretty proud of my self except that I'm pretty sure that I broke a finger doing that. Now I feel pretty bad. Tonight, I don't hear as many screams as I did yesterday but it's only eight. After a while I'm afraid that I'm going to loose it on Jay or Sandra and her sister. I'm always shaking and I'm usually screaming to get out. I think I've gone insane. But, I keep wondering if that's a good think. I keep thinking that if the guards think I'm insane, they won't kill me but rather take me to an insane asylum. I know that's not true but it was worth a shot. Sometimes I feel like I'm hearing voices in my head and out. When I go back to see my mom do you think she'll still love me? I hope so. I really miss her… Her, Uncle Fernando, Meggie, Autumn, Xavior and Ben, and Meggie… Defiantly Meggie. I found a rock today and I started, or tried, to dig myself out. Every time that a guard isn't here, I'm going to try to dig out. At least I have a little hope. Jay and everyone else has been praying so hard to Jesus I think that he's getting overwhelmed up there. I'll know soon enough though. I'll probably meet him. Wait Rosa, don't think that way… Ok, I'm tired and the screaming has started once again… Wish me good luck… Lot's of luck. Loads of it. Millions and millions of it… Jeez, what'd I tell ya? I've lost my mind… I think I forgot it at the house, or in the elevator… I don't know… I hang my head in shame… Oh what ever, goodnight!

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 20, 2020

Bad news. They took Jay away for her to die! That means that it's getting closer to my turn. Every time the ding of the elevator dings, I freak out. Even now I'm taking deep breaths. My hole get's bigger and bigger. I think I'm half way through it. I hope. I don't want nine-year-olds to die. Not for a good reason, like if they killed forty people, then yeah I wouldn't really mind if they died but not this way! I keep wondering what my mom and they rest of my family are thinking about now… Every time I close my eyes, I see fire. I don't know why but it's terribly scary. Five minutes after Jay left I swore I heard her scream. I keep wondering what's going to happen to me. I'd rather be killed in fire rather than a gas chamber. Eww… Anyway, We have a window but it has bars on it and I scream through it to mom until I'm hoarse. I lost my voice today from screaming so much. Oh well. It's getting late and the fire is almost out, night.

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 21, 2020

I've been here for four whole days. They haven't taken Sandra or Poppy yet. Last night they woke me up, they had a bad dream, so I sang them a Spanish lullaby that mom use to sing to me. After that, I had so much energy I woke everyone up at the break of dawn to work on the whole. At breakfast, we had bread, cheese, ham, and dirty water but we kept working at it. I sang Spanish songs while I worked. Now, I swear that we are three quarters into the wall. At lunch, we stopped, beads of sweat falling from our foreheads. We ate lunch, took a nap, and started working again. Now, I can see daylight from it. I believe that we will be finished by tomorrow morning! I'm so excited! I'm so home sick that I've almost be throwing up! I've been gagging a lot though. And crying. When I'm not working on the wall, I'm in the wall, my knees to my chest balling. I mean, it's not even funny. When I started, everyone would giggle but now they don't. They know how serious this is now. So do I. I'm so excited to get home that I think I'm going to work on it right when I'm finished with this diary entry! My gosh I'm so excited that I can't write any more! Bye!

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 22, 2020

I worked on the wall last night and I've almost gotten far enough that I can put my arm out! I'm very excited. When everyone else woke up, we worked on it again. Now, I can put two arms out! We ate our breakfast, worked on it, ate lunch, worked on it, ate dinner and worked on it. Now, we can fit totally out of it! I'm so happy! Tonight, we are going to put all of our bed sheets out of the window, tied together and climb down it. We are about to tie them together. Wish me luck!

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 23, 2020

We got out! I'm home right now, I'll tell you how the night went:

We tied the bed sheets together and tied the top part to a bar in the room. We dropped the bottom to the ground. Luckily, it made it. I went first, then the other girls, then Sandra, and lastly Poppy. We all made it down safely but one of the guards outside saw us. We started running away. They were too slow. I smiled and high fived everyone. When we were out of sight of the guards, we hugged each other goodbye and bided them good luck. When the coast was clear, I started running home. When I got there, a guard saw me and I started pounding on the door, "Let me in!" I screamed. When they did, I hugged mom instantly, "Rosa!" she cried out, "I thought you were gone like your father!" she hugged me and so did everyone else. Meggie looked at me, "My prayers were granted," she smiled and I hugged her, "I never thought that the Jew God would grant your prayers for a Christian," I whispered in Meggie's ear. She giggled, "He cares for everyone," Meggie whispered back, "I figured," hugging her harder. Then came the pounding of a guard, "Open up!" he yelled. I new that yell. I opened the door to be greeted by Uncle Fernando, "Uncle Fernando!" I hugged him. He lifted me up on his shoulder like I was a young girl. Or, a young_er_ girl. He smiled, "How did you get out?" he asked, "I dug a hole in the wall," I told him. He smiled and he let me down, "Thank you," I said, hugging him once more, "For what?" he asked, "Everything!" a couple tears fell from my eyes, "Oh, well then your welcome," he hugged me hard, "I'm your guard from now on," he hugged me even tighter. I looked him in the eyes, "That's perfect. Oh, I forgot to ask, how's Aunt Havana?" I asked. He smiled, "Perfect," he looked at everyone else. Well, that's it for this diary entry. Can't wait to hear for the next!

Love,

Rosa Eve

Dear Diary, Oct. 24 2020

Guess who showed up at my door today! Ms. Gilbert! She came with her mother, Kristy. Kristy had gray hair and green eyes. She was thin but not as thin as Ms. Gilbert. I found out that her name is Elizabeth Kathleen Gilbert. I told her that I wanted my daughter's name to be Elizabeth. It was a beautiful name! Now, it felt like life couldn't get any better! But, the 'mayor' knocked on the door. Kristy got the door. He pushed her aside and went straight to me. He put a gun to my head, "You escaped. Today you were supposed to die!" he hissed. His breath still smelt like dog, "Do you ever brush your teeth?" I asked. He glared at me, I glared back then punched him in the gut, "I will kill you!" he gasped out, looking for his gun, "You wouldn't kill a princess, would you?" I asked. Yes, I'm a princess in Spain. My mom is a queen and so was my dad, "Did you say princess?" he asked, looking confused. I nodded standing up straight and my chin up, "Yes, it is I, Princess Rosa Havana Eve, princess of Spain," I said all of this in Spanish, "Prove it!" he yelled. I went into my room and grabbed my normal princess dress. I grabbed my gloves and my earrings. I also grabbed my crown. I did my make up and I put my heels on. I walked forward to the 'mayor.' He looked star struck, "What'd I tell you?" I asked him in English. He looked at me then he bowed down, "Princess, I'm terribly sorry taking you to a concentration camp," he said in Spanish, "You will pay for what you have done. You will let all of the Christians go and leave back to Spain," I said this all in Spanish, "Yes, yes princess. Your wish is my command," he said in Spanish yet again and walked backwards out. Then, he stopped, he looked at me then at mom and back at me, "You aren't the princess! The princess declared that we take over the United States!" he yelled. His face went pink with anger, "Well," I didn't stand tall any more, "my mom is still the queen!" I yelled. At least that was true, "But she married a peasent rather than the prince of Mexico!" he yelled. Mom glared at him and said a couple cuss words in Spanish then she punched him in the face, "That prince wasn't anything but stupid. If I would have married him, he would be dead from age!" mom yelled. I had heard that story many times. The prince was fifty and mom was nineteen. The mayor seemed to growl, "He would have made Spain much better!" he whispered, "Father! How dare you say that!" I gasped. I was related to this blob? I couldn't believe it, "That was a secret," he hissed. Then, I punched him in the mouth. He lost his golden tooth and four other teeth, "Get out of our house!" I yelled. He huffed and walked out, stomping. When he was out, he snapped. Then, guards grabbed everyone, "What the?" I asked, "Let me go!" I yelled. We all screamed and kicked, "To the gas chambers!" he yelled. I was sick of hearing about the gas chambers. I really didn't want to go. I'm not there yet but I will be… Great. Good bye. I might not reply tomorrow. This may be my last entry… I hate thinking that… Bye.

Love,

Rosa Eve.

Dear Diary, Oct. 14, 2029

I know I haven't written in here for nine years but I'm still alive and twenty years old. Xavior and Ben died in the gas chambers. Meggie and I work together as teachers, teaching students about what's not called WW|||. Also known as Muertes principales. It's Spanish but everyone knows what it is. I was in the middle of it. Mom died a couple years after Ben and Xavior because a guard killed her. Autumn is still alive. Uncle Fernando went back to Spain to Aunt Havana. I'm married to Kenny Montana. Meggie is married to Mason Black. I have one daughter and one son. They are twins and six months old. The girls name is Elizabeth Jade Montana and the boys name is Augusto Xavior Montana. We also call Elizabeth Beth and Lizzy. We call Augusto Gus too. Meggie has one daughter named Monica Janice Black. I have six horses. I still have my tattoo and I sometimes get interviewed on T.V. It can get annoying once and a while but I got use to it. I still own my 'young years' house. I sometimes swear that I can hear mom's voice but I'm still a bit insane from the concentration camp. Oh well. Now that I'm older, I won't write in here any more. Who ever finds this, I hope you've enjoyed my story.

Love,

Rosa Eve 'Montana'


End file.
